


Dreams au

by mikeellee



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Antichrist, Antichrist Damien Thorn, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Prophetic Dreams, Reincarnation, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Another what if.  Basically what if Mark was younger than Damien? Again, is a silly idea that could work as a canon (fix it style) or AU. Your call.
Relationships: Damien Thorn/Mark Thorn
Kudos: 8





	Dreams au

N/A: Na idea I like to imagine. I kinda want to make this sort of canon, for once, but you can see this as AU if you want to. Basically what if Mark was younger than Damien? Again, is a silly idea that could work as a canon (fix it style) or AU. Your call.

  
Names have a certain power in this age. For example, the Thorn incorporation is a power-house in its own field and many people, even those who are laymen can say how the name Thorn is powerful- this incorporation has branches all around the globe- and it has a certain level of pattern expected to each employee- to the point where is easier to get a unicorn than an acceptance letter from the Thorn incorporation. 

Mark walks through the gates without fear. The receptionist- speaking in a telephone in another language- open the second door for him, but, without any candid smile. Mark is fumbling with his keys as the young man slowly walks towards the second door. His steps are lethargic as the only sound coming from him- disregarding the sounds of his own footsteps- are the sounds of his keys. 

The young man winced slightly as his finger gingerly touch his forehead. Groaning a little - and looking for one aspirin safely keep in his pocket- Mark swallows the pill and presses the button on the elevator.

Mark closes his eyes. Wishing he could remember the man in his dreams. He wishes to remember that boy....a boy he felt such a connection in so little time.

(I wanted to see your face one last time....please)

And Mark opens his eyes to see Mr. Thorn aka Damien Thorn glaring at him- the man is older than Mark, though, is hard to point what´s his age is. The man aged like wine as many people love to joke and even know looking at him seems hard to say his age- with wide eyes and reaching his hand to Mark. 

"Are you alright, Mark? Had nightmares again?" and really, that´s a very assuming question, isn´t it? Why jump right away to nightmares? Maybe Mark is sick...but, well, Damien is always right.

Mark opens his mouth to say something. Either to lie or to confess- sometimes, he feels as he should confess to Damien. He should but Mark is too self-aware to go through this and really, isn´t a bit pathetic to have a crush on someone so completely out of his league?- but all his mouth and brain could muster is this one line. "God, you´re so beautiful" as his eyes watch a young boy pleading for him until there´s only darkness.

Damien Thorn holds his body. The older man can ignore his job position and his plans for the evening as Mark is still breathing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

To start with, Mark Evans is a bastard. Not the common sense, but, the old-school way, meaning, his father made him and left him to his own device- Mark sometimes ponders if that´s what God did- Regina Evans, his mother, never shy away from telling how he´s a Thorn. You see, she and Mr. Thorn (not Damien, never him...the math wouldn´t support this) meet one day and sparks fly...the sparks, however, gave birth to Mark and the man had no interest in that.

"So, I´m half of a Thorn?" Mark asked when he meets Damien Thorn- why a man like him is meeting Mark is strange, but, considering how his family is basically just Damien, maybe, he wanted to try to meet his strangled cousin. Maybe- and Damien grins. 

"Is a way of putting. You´re Mark Evans or you prefer to be Mark Thorn?" his expression softens with such question. Mark recalls the view interviews he saw the famous and powerful man in- even his smiles seem a bit calculated, but, is something to be expected- and never saw such expression on him before.

Mark´s check heats up and he´s prompt to shake this thought. He´s a half-Thorn. "I prefer to be just Mark" he replies. And hopes the man doesn´t think he wants money from him.

"So, tell me, Mark, what you like to do? an 19 years boy like you must have lots of hobbies?" is a laid back question. Not an interrogation. Mark still feels awkward...there´s something familiar with this scenario.

"I have a dream diary...sometimes, I have strange dreams...and I feel like I need to remember each detail...is that crazy?"

Damien´s eyes lit up. "Never. I have dreams too. And I like to write some details about them too. Which dream you are trying to unravel?"

Mark could lie. He could say something generic. He could do anything but tell the truth. So, of course, Mark tells the truth. "Look, I know it sounds strange but I keep dreaming about a boy....he has a pleading face and is saying something...I want to reach his hand but..." Mark stops and looks at Damien´s eyes. Watery and the tale stops.

"Sorry...I remember something really sad...sorry" Damien said and Mark cleans his tears as if is something natural for him to do. They became closer friends after this strange meeting- the age gap is always there. But, Damien had no once made anything wrong with Mark- even when the boy reaches 20 years old.

"Mark...do you want to work with me?"

"I would love to"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Mark wakes up to see he´s not on his regular bed, but, is not a strange bed either. "Damien?" and his blue eyes meet the older man there looking in concern for the younger one- Mark recalls something familiar here- "did I pass out?"

"You did" Damien states patiently. "if you were feeling sick why you didn´t stay here?"

"No favoritism, you promised" Mark jokes. The jokes don´t reach his eyes.

"Is not favoritism if you´re passing out..."

"Damien...I remember my dream and all its detail" Mark changes the topic of the conversation and if Damien would scowl him for not taking care of his health- he would, even if the man seems to drink more coffee than anyone else Mark knows and too much caffeine is not healthy, remain to be discussed later- now his face is anxious.

"You do?"

Mark looks at Damien as slowly his hand tries to reach for Damien- there´s little distance between them, even though the room itself is huge. There´s an analogy to be made here- "Yeah, I do...I do"

Damien licks his lips. "Mark, do I have to beg you?" 

And Mark leaves the bed carefully and is in front of Damien. "Don´t scare me like that again, I´m not too ready to go to third puberty again" Mark jokes and rest his forehead on his, so gentle. "I keep dreaming about you forever..."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Already did, asshole" there´s no bite or malice in his words. "But you can´t kill me, one puberty was annoying. Two? overkill" and then he adds. "Since I´m half- Thorn...does this mean I´m half your cousin and we´re doing half-incest?"

"So, is not a wincest then"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Not many people knew about Mark Evans´s origin story. To some people, Mark is just a fling Damien Thorn is engaging himself with, to others, the young man is a goldie-digger and to those who do know his origin story can only say one thing.

Either this boy is mankind´s salvation or damnation.


End file.
